Do You Remember?
by IAmNotASardine
Summary: Saya and Hagi reminisce on the good times they had together when they were young. Fluff! Oneshot


**A/n-** I'm feeling jovial today, so I thought I'd write a ficlet to express my giddiness. This takes place some time after Saya wakes up from her sleep and has reunited with Hagi and they now live together in France. It's sappy and cute. And besides, who doesn't like fluff? I know I do. *fangirl squeal*

Uh…just pretend you didn't hear that. ^^;

**Disclaimer-** _I do not own Blood+._

* * *

Hagi often enjoyed being alone by himself once in awhile. It gave him time to think about things more clearly, time to unwind from life, and of course time to practise his cello skills.

He sat in the living room of the house on a sturdy wooden chair, unlatching the locks of his case and removing the instrument from its slumber. The crackling light of the fireplace pranced and flickered over the walls and enlightened everything its warm colour touched in the room. The cello's glossy appearance and beautiful mahogany surface always put him at ease. Just looking over it's magnificent craftsmanship made him happy.

Slowly, he traced the polished edges of the cello with his right fingers, feeling the crispness of the work put into making it. It was a beautiful cello, he had to agree. There was always something special about playing this particular cello. Not only was it the first instrument he had been taught to play, but this was the first cello he had ever received as a gift.

And it was a very special and important gift from none other than his beloved queen.

"Saya…" He mumbled; his whisper barely audible.

Hagi felt the memories of him and Saya flood his mind entirely, begging him to fall deep into oblivion of cherished times between him and his queen. He wondered if Saya ever sat down and remembered those times they had shared together.

The more he thought about it, the more his conscience ached to know if the question he had asked himself was true or not. A part of him wanted to ask her; _"Saya, do you remember when we lived at The Zoo and had so many great times together?"_

But another part of him didn't even want to bother asking her. He knew that once mentioning The Zoo, then he'd ruin her night of peace and depress her. He never wanted to upset Saya and make her feel the guilt that had been eating away at her life for so long. Especially right after she had woken up from her slumber and the months it had taken her to heal from the war. He loved her too much to let her hurt again.

Hagi sighed and looked out the window. Frost decorated the glass and trimmed the sides of the windowpanes like white garland. He couldn't see outside due to the condensation fogging up the windows. It had to still be snowing by now. He remembered what the weather forecast was going to be today while he listened to the radio earlier; lots of snow….again.

A pitter patter sound startled him from his thoughts and he turned around to see his reason for being standing in the middle of the doorway to the living room. He smiled warmly, trying to silently beckon her to come in.

"Good evening Saya. Did you sleep well?" He asked gently, his cello now long forgotten as it lay back in its case. His queen looked over at him with half lidded eyes, smiling tiredly. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned. Saya hadn't even bothered changing from her scarlet nightgown. Not that Hagi minded of course. She looked beautiful in anything. Even with the oversized blanket she had huddled around her shoulders, which dragged across the floor behind her with each step she took toward him. He got up from the chair and led her to the sofa and fluffed a few pillows so she could sit down comfortably.

She yawned again and looked around the room. "It's evening? How long have I been asleep?"

Hagi chuckled softly and put his arms around her to keep her warm. She snuggled closer to him and laid her head against his chest. "It's about 11:30 right now. You went to sleep about 16 hours ago."

"16 hours ago!"

"You don't recall your devious antics in the snow last night?" He remarked. His eyebrows rose slightly.

A flush of pink coloured her cheeks as she remembered her and Hagi having a little snow fight in the backyard. It was 3:00 in the morning and it had just reached 3 feet of snow. She desperately wanted to go play in the soft white fluff, but she didn't want to go alone. So after 2 minutes of begging Hagi to play with her, he finally agreed and went outside with her, only to get mischievously pummelled by snowballs and his queen's constant snow glomping.

She flushed even redder at remembering Hagi kissing her in the snow too.

"I-I just wanted to have a little fun that's all!" She stammered, raising up from his chest and looking at him with the most innocent eyes. He wasn't convinced.

"Mmhmm. Just a little fun." He pressed. Saya stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled again.

"Well, it's been so long since we got to have a snow fight Hagi. Last time we did, you were a little boy." She mumbled.

Hagi looked at her with concerned eyes. Was she feeling sad again? He certainly didn't wish for her to be upset. "I'm sorry I brought the matter up Saya. I didn't mean to make you feel hurt again. Please forgive me."

She got up and stood in front of him, giggling softly. "Hurt? Oh Hagi, I'm not upset! I'm happy! It made me happy that we got to have fun together again. Didn't you have fun too?"

He smiled contently at her. "Of course Saya."

"Then that's all that matters." She replied. Hagi watched curiously as she threw her arms above her head and let out a growling mewl of satisfaction after her muscles were stretched. She then, spun around the room in circles until she was dizzy and landed flat on her butt. Hagi raised his eyebrows.

"Having fun?"

Saya walked over to him and blew a puff of air in his face. She bolted into the kitchen giggling like a child before he could get her. "You little wildcat…" He remarked.

Not very long after she had been in the other room, Hagi heard a clashing sound erupting from where Saya was and rose up to go check on her. When he arrived two seconds later, she was standing on the counter, digging in the cabinets for something. He noticed the broken jar of flour on the floor and sighed.

"What in the world are you doing?" He asked, walking over to where she stood high above him. "And why are standing on the counter Saya?"

Still rummaging through the contents of the cupboard, Saya didn't bother looking at him. Her voice echoed slightly from the inside of the cabinets. "I'm looking for cookies. And I can't reach the top cabinet without a ladder or a chair. So I'm standing on the counter. Ah, found them!"

She emerged from behind the doors with the package of tasty sweets snug in her arms, and jumped down from the counter. Her feet gave a satisfying 'thud' when she hit the ground.

"Would you like me to make something hot for you? You haven't eaten since last night at dinner." He asked, ferrying her over to the table and pulling the chair out for her. She sat down; already well into the package of cookies.

"No it's okay Hagi. I'm fine." She grinned up at him with crumbs all over her face. He laughed softly and wiped her face with his hand. "You're making quite a mess."

Saya threw a cookie at him. He squinted at her mischievous actions. "Now, that wasn't very nice." That earned another cookie thrown at him. He blocked it with his arm.

"Throwing food isn't very lady-like Saya."

"Well, playing in the snow isn't very manly-like Hagi." She retorted while smirking mischievously. It was his turn to blow a puff of air in her face. Her bangs flew up when he did so. She coughed.

"Ew….stinky breath. She teased. "Whew! Somebody could use some mints." She waved a hand in front of her jokingly. He furrowed his brows.

"Being a little daring again aren't we?" Hagi said. He walked behind her and took both his hands and tickled her sides roughly. She laughed and giggled uncontrollably, trying desperately to get out of his reach.

"Ahh! Hagi! Hahaha! Q-quit!"

"I don't think so." He replied.

Soon enough, the chiropteran in her took over for a brief moment and she ended up throwing him with all her strength over her shoulder and over the table. He landed in the hallway and groaned after hitting the wall.

Saya stood up and gasped, running over to him and checking to see if he was okay.

"Hagi! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" She asked in a panicky tone.

He rose up slowly and finally stood on his two legs. Saya was relieved.

"Hagi I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay Saya. It's my fault for riling you up."

He followed her back into the kitchen while she sat down to finish her cookies. He watched her silently. His left hand propped underneath his chin as he smiled contently at her.

Saya broke the silence after a few minutes. "Hagi…" She asked. "Do you remember all those wonderful times we had at The Zoo?"

It was as if she had read his thoughts from earlier. Hagi looked at her surprised. "Of course I do Saya. How could I ever forget?"

She smiled holding a cookie in front of her eyes. "Remember the time when you were little, I dared you to steal cookies from the kitchen? We got in so much trouble!"

He had to laugh at that one. Of course he remembered. He was the one who got his butt whipped sore after Amshel found out, was given extra chores and no dinner for a week because of that dare. Only punishment Saya got was etiquette classes again.

"Or the time when I told you that I dropped my necklace in the lake and you dove in to get it-"

Hagi interrupted. "Only to find out that you tricked me just to see a 15 year old boy take his shirt off."

"Liar! I did not!" She laughed. "I just wanted to see if you actually would do it."

Minutes passed as she asked him some more questions and of course he didn't hesitate to answer her back. He knew she loved talking more than anything. And the sugar she consumed only made her chattier.

"What about the time when you slapped that girl across the face at one of the parties when she called you a spoiled brat?" Hagi asked.

Saya scowled at the thought of that girl. "Well, she deserved it Hagi. She thought she was better than everybody and she wasn't. She was the one who was spoiled. And besides, she had a severe crush on you and…"

After realising that she had rambled on too much, Saya turned away, beet red again. Hagi replied. "And what?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all! Never mind!" She stammered quickly. "Topic change!"

_Not so fast._ Hagi stopped her before she had the chance to finish her sentence. "No topic change. Please tell me Saya. You left off at 'and'. And what?"

She knew he wasn't going to drop it so she sighed and looked back at him sheepishly while fiddling with her hair.

"And…it made me….kind of….jealous I guess. That's why I didn't like her." She mumbled. "I thought you liked her more than you liked me."

"That's certainly not true Saya. I love you more than anyone in this world and always have and always will." He smiled.

She looked at him and grinned. "I know you do. How could you not love somebody like me Hagi?"

There she went again. He chuckled to himself at her sudden conceitedness, as he watched her bounce away into the living room again. He followed after her.

Hagi walked over and wrapped his arms around her from behind, burying his face in her soft brunette locks. Her hair was already past her waist and she told him she didn't want to cut it ever again, even after he assured her that she was beautiful no matter what.

"Hey, Hagi?" She whispered softly.

"Yes Saya?"

She turned around to where she could face him and he held her against his chest tightly as if he were going to lose her again.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything Saya."

She paused momentarily; only the crackling of the fireplace could be heard besides Hagi's warm breath tickling her right ear.

"Promise that you'll always remember me if something happens to where I'm not around anymore? Promise that you'll never forget all the good times we've shared together? Please Hagi?"

He kissed her cheek and ran his thumb gently under her eyes to wipe away her tears. "I will always remember everything we've done together and of course, you my love."

"I love you Hagi."

"I love you too Saya."

She then looked up at him and paused before glancing over at the window. A smirk crept along her features.

"Wanna have another snow fight Hagi?" She asked.

He chuckled softly and kissed her lips. "Sure, why not?"

Before he could even think straight, Saya was already in the closet putting on her coat and boots. "Last one outside is a rotten egg!" She teased. "Better hurry Hagi. You don't want to lose a snowball fight to a _girl_ do you?"

"Ha! As if." He retorted as he ran after her outside into the blissful white fluff.

As they played and laughed together, Hagi realised that it was these little moments that they remembered the most. And those moments were the ones he always loved.

* * *

**_A/n-_ **Please review!


End file.
